Halte
by MyJonggie
Summary: 'aku jatuh cinta padamu disini' KrisTao


Title : Halte

Author : myjongie

Cast : Kris , Tao

Pair : KrisTao/TaoRis

Cameo : member EXO & INFINITE

Genre : Romance

Sumarry : 'aku jatuh cinta padamu disini'

BMG : Infinite – nothings over^^

Disclaimer : Cast disini punya Tuhan, ortu masing-masing, and Ent yang menaunginya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. Jangan jadi **'PLAGIAT'**.

Enjoy

And

Happy Reading

Kris POV

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah aku bertemu denganmu disini, di halte ini. Ku tau namamu Tao, nama yang manis sama seperti orangnya. Wajah menawan dengan lingkar hitam dibawah mata, mirip panda. Ku juga tau kau bersekolah di sekolah namja terkenal dan berakreditasi A++ di Seoul (author ngawur, mang pijat apa pke ++), INFINITE High School. Terlihat dari seragammu . Jauh beda denganku, aku bersekolah di EXO High School. Sekolah namja terburuk di Seoul. yang berakreditasi C, mungkin bahkan tak memiliki akreditasi.

Kapan ya, aku bicara langsung denganmu?

Seperti hari-hari yang lalu-lalu, setiap pagi aku dan Tao bertemu. Tapi tak pernah saling menyapa. Karena tak kenal.

Bus sudah datang, dan itu untuk tujuan sekolah Tao.

"Berangkat?" tanya ahjusi supir bus.

"ne" jawab Tao.

**Broooom~~**

Dan seperti inilah akhir pertemuan diriku dan Tao setiap paginya (kecuali hari libur). Singkat bukan?

"hheuuhh~~" ku hela nafas. "sudah pergi" .

Beberapa saat setelah itu datanglah bus yang akan membawaku menuju sekolah.

Next Day

Seperti biasa di halte ini kami bertemu setiap paginya. Diam. Hingga…

"annyeong Tao~" seorang namja manis pada Tao bersama dua orang namja lain di belakangnya, yang satu dengan syal bermotif hello kitty dan yang satu lagi bengan syal berwarna kuning lemon .

"annyeong ~ baekhyun" Kulihat dari seragam, sepertinya teman sekolahnya. Kudenagar mereka mulai berbincang kecil sambil melirik kearahku. Apa mereka membicarakanku? Molla.

"Yo ~ kris. Selamat pagi!"

'ugh. Mereka' gumam ku. Mereka? Ya, itu taman temanku. yang memakai syal berwarna hitam itu Sehun (ceritanya lagi musim dingin), yang bertubuh tinggi tapi jelas lebih tinggi aku, Chanyeol dan yang berwajah seperti pangeran kulkas (read: ice prince) itu L.

"woooahh, kalian murid INFINITE high school ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan Tao dkk.

"cantik cantik yah! Memang betul apa kata orang, INFINITE high school adalah surganya uke. Hahaha" kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

"mau bolos bersama kami?" tanya L sambil memegang tangan Tao. Kulihat raut ketakutan dari wajahnya.

Author POV

"YA! KALIAN HENTIKAN! JANGAN GANGGU MEREKA!" teriak Kriss pada teman-temanya.

"eh? Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah ini hal yang biasa?" tanya L.

"tapi, itu orang yang salah" kata kris.

"eh? Maksudnya?" tanya L.

"hiii, mereka menyeramkan" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari teman Tao yang bersyal motif hello kitty berucap.

"iya" setuju namja bersyal kuning.

"pantas saja. Mereka dari Exo high school" kata namja yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun tadi.

"Ya! Apa maksud kalian?!" bentak Chanyeol, L dan Sehun bersamaan tak terima atas ucapan mereka.

"kyaa.. mengerikan" namja-namja tadi langsung berlari masuk ke bus.

Sedangkan Tao masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan oleh kris.

"Tao" panggil temannya tadi dari dalam bus. Tao berjalan masuk kedalam bus, sebelum masuk Tao kembali melihat kearah Kris sebentar masih dengan tatapan yang sama –tak dapat diartikan oleh Kris. Lalu naik ke bus.

'tatapannya menusuk sekali. Apa dia membenciku?' batin Kris.

' Akh! Kenapa ini padahal aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa takut di jauhi olehnya' frustasi Kris dalam hati.

"Kriss ayo pergi. Busnya sudah datang" ajak Sehun yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.

Kris POV

Next Day

Pagi ini masih seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Padahal sudah setngah tahun aku melihatnya, aku berfikir kalau dia berbeda.

"ah, anu… wu fan" mwo apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia bicara padaku? Ia tau namaku.

"terima kasih kemarin sudah menolongku" katanya.

"eh? Kau tau namaku?" tanya ku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"eh, anu kemaran temanmu memanngil namamu. Makanya aku tau" katanya.

"tapi temanku selalu memanggilku dengan Kriss bukan Wu Fan" wajah nya tambah memerah.

"ah, karena membelaku kemarin kau jadi berkelahi dengan temanmu" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi, tatapan kemarin buakn tatapan benci atau menuduh. Tapi, tatapan karena ia merasa tak enak padaku.

"anu… aku…" aku bulatkan tekad untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang. Mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"mau naik?" tanya ahjusi supir bus. 'akh! Sial busnya sudah datang. Padahal aku ingin bicara'

Ia naik ke Bus.

**Brooom~** bus yang ia tumpangi sudah pergi.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Apakah diriku yang bodoh ini pantas untuknya. Padahal setiap kali melihatnya aku jadi bersemangat dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang begejolak dalam dadaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan halte ini. Hari ini kuputuskan untuk jalan kaki saja kesekolah.

Eoh? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa mataku sekarang mengalami gangguan? Aku melihat dia –Tao- berjalan menuju kearahku dengan tersenyum. Kukucek mataku untuk memastikan. Sosok itu tak berubah, malah semakin dekat.

"aku tadi turun ditengah jalan" katanya saat berada di hadapanku, masih tersenyum. Aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku. Aku harus berjuang.

"anu, aku selama ini.." kata kami bersamaan.

"kau duluan" katanya.

"ah, aku selama ini… menyukaimu" kataku dengan segenap jiwa raga. Lalu menunduk menahan malu dan menguatkan mental jika ditolak.

"aku juga menyukaimu" jawabnya. Mwo? Aku angkat wajahku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah hebat bahkan sampai ketelinga.

Kami tersenyum bersama.

END

RnR please… dont be siders ^^


End file.
